The Difference Between Wrong and Right
by Reiko Katsura
Summary: In Hiccup's world, what's supposed to be right feels wrong and what's supposed to be wrong feels right. Calling him a little confused would be a bit of an understatement. Oneshot. ToothHic. Mature Content.


**Title: **The Difference Between Wrong and Right

**Author: **Reiko Katsura

**Beta:** Snarkyscorp

**Fandom: **How To Train Your Dragon

**Pairings:** Hiccup/Toothless (main), Astrid/Hiccup

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** Infidelity, non-penetrative interspecies sex

**Disclaimer:** This is non-profitable fan work. No copyright infringement intended.

**Summary:** In Hiccup's world, what's supposed to be right feels wrong and what's supposed to be wrong feels right. Calling him a little confused is a bit of an understatement.

**Author's Notes:** If you're not comfortable reading about this pairing in a mature, sexual relationship then hit that back button right now. To everyone else, this is my first HTTYD fic and I really hope you'll enjoy it.

Just to clear things up—I am aware that this pairing is essentially bestiality, though I prefer the term "interspecies". Nevertheless, I truly don't consider Toothless to be 100% animal. He's a dragon, yes, but he's smart and aware enough to qualify as his own character.

**UPDATE:** Fic was thoroughly revised and republished on 3/12/2014.

* * *

**THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN WRONG AND RIGHT**

* * *

As Astrid snuggled into him and wrapped her thin arms around his back, Hiccup couldn't help but feel that she was lacking something. If he was being completely honest with himself (which he tried not to be, not about this) he'd realize that the answer was right in front of him. Well, now it wasn't, but it usually was—even more so than the woman who was currently crushing his bones to dust in her sleep.

Everything about it just seemed wrong. The pressure was accurate enough he supposed, but it didn't _feel_ right. Astrid's embrace was akin to the crushing feeling of being smothered to death by rock. It wasn't at all like the warm, protective, all-encompassing hugs he was used to. The sounds she was making were all wrong, too—soft, labored, _human_ breathing, and not animalistic purrs and growls that rumbled liked distant thunder and sent shivers of pleasure down his spine.

And Odin, why was Astrid always so _cold_? Viking women were certainly allowed to grow body hair, weren't they? Hiccup had even seen some with beards as long as Stoic the Vast's! He couldn't understand what appeal Astrid thought to have being so… full of skin.

Hiccup sighed, resigned to the fact that he was unlikely to get any rest that night. He was uncomfortable, cold, and the woman holding him felt far too strange, too unfamiliar, to feel at ease with. Hiccup carefully shimmied out of Astrid's death grip—pausing only once when she mumbled and turned over—and crawled out of the bed. He grabbed his wrinkled tunic and trousers from the floor and quickly pulled them on. Hiccup glanced at the slumbering lump on the bed once more before he lifted his fur vest from where it hung on a chair, snatched up his mukluks, and slipped out of the room.

Hiccup somehow managed to make it out of the cluttered hut creating minimal noise. He shut his eyes in relief as soon as the door closed behind him and breathed in the smell of Berk during the nighttime—sharp and woodsy with the underlying scent of dirt, livestock, and snow. Hiccup turned his face to the black sky. The waning moon indicated that the lunar cycle was nearly over; autumn was quickly approaching, and with it months of icy storms.

Hiccup tore his thoughts away from the state of his village, which was not nearly as adequately supplied for the winter season as preceding years (in part due to the population's rapidly accumulating number of pets, nee pests) and walked away from Astrid's house and down a dirt hill.

Hiccup hummed as he strolled through the vacant village and towards the outskirts where the dome-like woods surrounded. He moved through twining trails and over coiling roots easily, efficiency gained from the sheer number of times he'd traveled this route. If Hiccup weren't so clumsy and prone to injury he was sure he'd probably be able to reach the grove that lead to the caves where his dragon slept with his eyes closed.

Hiccup sped up when the dusty boulders that stood taller than trees came into view. He squeezed himself through a small gap between the rocks and carefully, so as not to slip, eased his way down the ragged stone until his boots met soft ground and he could stand straight.

"Toothless?" Hiccup called. "You here, buddy?"

His words echoed clearly through the clearing but there was no response. Sleeping then, Hiccup thought. Toothless would have answered if he'd been awake. He would have come running.

Hiccup headed towards the small cavern further back beyond the lake, teasing the dark water with his boots as he walked.

His heart sped up in anticipation when he reached the gaping mouth of the cavern and slunk in. He'd barely taken a few steps when a familiar outline came into view, and he smiled when he realized that it was moving, rising up and down in a pattern of sleep.

Hiccup briefly considered waking his dragon up, but decided against it when he remembered his last attempt to do so and the bruise he'd been given for his trouble. Hiccup snorted and fell to the ground besides Toothless. The dragon was tucked so tightly into himself that Hiccup didn't bother trying to ease into the position he most preferred (tucked under a wing with his face burrowed into Toothless' chest) so he settled for resting his head on Toothless' arm—softly, so as not to disturb—and settling down.

The awareness of how _right_ it felt, like stars shifting and slotting to form a constellation, never failed to amaze him. It was everything—the feel of Toothless' scales, like buzzed bear skin slicked with fish oil; the purrs that rumbled from his throat, like the trilling of birds; the way Toothless wrapped his arms and wings around him, warmer than sunlight and as grounding as the earth after a day of flying. It was absolutely everything.

The ground was uncomfortable but Hiccup could ignore that small discomfort. It was little more than in a twinge compared to how content he felt. How safe.

Hiccup crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes. He fell asleep to the smell of home.

* * *

The first thing Hiccup was aware of when he awoke was sunlight peaking through the mouth of the cave, blinding him. The second was that Toothless was gone. He sat up and stretched, then groaned when his body protested at the movement. He really was getting too old to be sleeping on the ground.

"Toothless?" he called, drowsily, and hoisted himself onto his feet with another stretch of limbs. He scanned the wide space of the cave twice, as it was a hobby of sorts of Toothless' to blend in to his surroundings and scare him when given the chance, then walked out of the cave.

The soft glare of the morning sun made him wince and Hiccup brought his gaze downward to rest on the rugged land in front of him It didn't take him long to locate Toothless, who was hovering over the shore of the lake, legs and arms arched in a position to launch.

Hiccup called his name louder and watched as the dragon's head shot up and the large, dark eyes swiveled around to meet his. Toothless' mouth widened in what Hiccup had always thought to be a smile, and he abandoned his concentration of the lake to wander towards him. As soon as Toothless was within reach Hiccup wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him close.

"Morning, buddy," Hiccup murmured, inhaling deeply and taking in the scent of earth and wind.

Toothless made a low, purring sound and nuzzled into him so thoroughly Hiccup could feel the debris and dust of the cave scratch against his skin. He then pulled away, butted his head against Hiccup's cheek, and bounded towards the lake.

"You getting breakfast?" he asked, and Toothless turned around to look at him before he dropped his head in what Hiccup was pretty damn sure was a nod.

Sometimes it still amazed Hiccup just how _smart_ his dragon was.

Hiccup scratched the side of his face and considered the lake. The water was a clear, sky-blue that ran listlessly. It looked cold, _really cold, _but Hiccup could still feel the dirt and grime that stuck to his skin from a night spent on the ground and the desire to be clean was almost overwhelming.

_Cold and dirty or freezing and clean? _

He glanced over at Toothless, who sat perched by the edge of the lake, and made his decision.

"How about you and me take a swim, Tooth?"

Toothless glanced back at him and did another smile-resembling mouth opening thing.

"I guess that's settled, then," Hiccup said and began to strip.

As always, Toothless waited for him on the sandy dirt. As soon as he was given a signal—a quick nod from Hiccup—he dove into the water and disappeared. Hiccup laughed at his impatience and treaded closer, bracing himself for what he knew was going to be an unpleasant experience. Even with the firm mental preparation he couldn't stop the shiver from wracking through his body when the water mercilessly lapped at his ankles. He crossed his arms over his bare chest and continued to wade forward.

The water was pinching the skin above his waist when Toothless finally emerged, sending a wave of water smacking against his torso. Hiccup found himself gasping for breath at the onslaught.

"I'm o-okay," he wheezed at Toothless, who was peering at him with what Hiccup thought was worry. "J-just—g-g-give m-me a-"

Toothless pounced before he could finish the sentence and Hiccup barely had time to hold his breath before his head was completely submerged, Toothless' large body like a slab of rock above him. He flailed until Toothless rolled away and he could finally swim up. The moment his head breached the surface he took in large mouthfuls of air and spun around wildly.

"I'm going to _kill you_," Hiccup spluttered, coughing.

Toothless just grinned at him as he swam lazy circles in the water.

Hiccup glowered at him. "Thanks a lot for that, Toothless. Really, it's _just_ what I needed."

He didn't point out that he _did _feel better now that his entire body was wet. Toothless, the jerk, didn't need to know that.

Toothless turned his back on him, undoubtedly to chase fish, and paid him no mind.

Hiccup huffed unhappily, closed his eyes, and sank into the water again. It wasn't so cold when he was fully under and he stayed there until his eyes began to sting and he needed to breathe.

Hiccup straightened his legs and shot upward. He shook his head, his hair whipping around his face, and tried to rub the water from his eyes. When he opened them fully he had to take a startled step back at the sight of Toothless' face poised directly in front of his, cheeks puffed out and eyes wide. In the next moment Hiccup was hit with a burst of cold water that pumped solidly from Toothless' open mouth.

The water went in Hiccup's mouth and nose and he choked. When he could breathe again, let alone see, Toothless had already backed away several feet. He was leaning forward, his tail swishing excitedly behind him. His slanted eyes sparkled with mischief.

He was challenging Hiccup, and Hiccup was all too eager to accept.

"I'll make you pay for that you overgrown lizard," Hiccup swore, and charged.

* * *

In the end, Hiccup hadn't made Toothless pay at all. Actually, as much as it irritated him to admit, he hadn't made him do anything. Not even after Toothless had picked him up and thrown him into the water, tricked him into falling in himself, sent him under with a well-aimed flick of his tail, and had even, somehow, made Hiccup _slip on a fish_. Hiccup hadn't managed to get within a foot of the dragon without falling, or being shoved, under the water.

He made sure to show Toothless just how happy he was about _that_ by shooting glares at him as he trudged out of the water.

The sun was already situated high in the sky by the time they finished playing. It had taken Hiccup's grumbling stomach to remind them that neither of them had eaten that day. Personally, Hiccup was feeling hungry enough to eat an entire pig.

From his right, Toothless made another gloating sound—a noise between a trill and a purr—and Hiccup scowled.

_Or an entire dragon_.

Hiccup shook as much of the water off as he could and wandered over to his clothes. He bent down to retrieve his undergarments when the familiar feel of Toothless's nose butted against the small of his back.

Hiccup swallowed.

"Tooth?" he said, as the pressure trailed against the length of his spine.

Hiccup held his breath as Toothless pressed his face against his chilled skin, trailed his nose along his sides, and nuzzled the swell of his bum. Before Hiccup could utter a single word Toothless was moving in front of him and staring up at him with a steady gaze that spoke volumes.

Wordlessly, Hiccup nodded.

Something in Toothless' slanted eyes glinted and the dragon began his onslaught of sniffing and nuzzling once again. He pushed Hiccup backward, until Hiccup's feet were stumbling over warm patches of grass, and roughly shoved him down.

"Take it easy, would you?" Hiccup muttered, his heart pounding wildly in his chest.

Toothless ignored him. The dragon's nostrils flared as he inhaled Hiccup's scent—not exactly clean without having used soap—from the crown of his head down to the dip of his navel. Toothless pressed against Hiccup's stomach, and after only a moment of hesitation, Hiccup laid down.

The growl that ripped from Toothless' throat made bumps raise across Hiccup's skin. Already he was becoming hard—his flesh rising quickly even despite the cold air.

"Toothless," he rasped, breath hitching as Toothless nuzzled against his chest.

They'd done this before—the first time had been an accident, but the countless times after it were...not. Hiccup refused to refer to it as sex. He refused to refer to it as anything. It just _was.  
_

That first time, that first encounter, had been entirely unprecedented. It had happened during one of their earliest swimming sessions, when the sun would linger in the sky for hours without end. They'd been tackling each other, playing, wrestling, and the cool breezes had made Hiccup erect. It hadn't been either of their faults. Not really. Toothless, as always, had been curious. Like anything else foreign to him, he went about satisfying that curiosity the only way he knew how—with his eyes, with his nose, and with his tongue.

That rough, bumpy thing shouldn't have felt so good. It shouldn't have caused Hiccup's body to tremble, shouldn't have caused his blood to heat, shouldn't have made him lose control. But it did. But _he_ did.

He'd let loose, come undone, and somewhere in the process Toothless must have realized what it was they were doing—_mating_.

It had taken weeks before Hiccup had been able to muster up the courage to do it again, and many weeks more before he could reciprocate, before he could search under Toothless' belly and reach for the long, thick membrane that shuddered and leaked when they 'played'.

Hiccup had stroked him until Toothless was panting and whining in his ear, his large body trembling on the ground as endless lines of syrupy liquid burst from his groin.

It was wrong. So terribly, terribly wrong.

And so very, very _good._

"Hurry up, Toothless," Hiccup whined, hips lifting off the ground. And as if Toothless could understand him, and Hiccup was positive he could, Toothless trailed a long, wet line down his stomach with his tongue, stopping before he could reach the place Hiccup needed him the most.

"_Please_," he begged.

Toothless, his smart dragon, obliged him.

There was absolutely no feeling like it, Hiccup thought, delirious with pleasure as Toothless began lapping at his cock, tonguing it from leaking tip to the quivering base. Nothing could compare. Toothless' tongue was long and wide and rough, scattered with tiny bumps and bulging veins and impossibly wet. The way it caressed him, the way it engulfed him, was like nothing else he'd ever felt before. The small lumps, like tiny ridges, softly scratched over the sensitive skin of his erection. The constant dampness made its slide slick and wet.

Toothless' tongue enveloped him. It wrapped around the pink head of his cock, scraped the underside of the tip, pressed against the pulsing base and his tightening balls. He lapped at it, he sucked on it, he wrapped it in dozens of different textures that made stars dance behind Hiccup's closed eyes.

Even being inside Astrid, buried to the hilt, couldn't compare.

Hiccup panted and surrendered himself to the mind-numbing pleasure only his dragon could make him feel. When he came, so very quickly, so very violently, it was as if the world around him had stilled and gone white. He grunted, helplessly, as streams and streams of come shot from his slit and onto Toothless' face and his own quivering stomach.

He laid there, gasping, one arm thrown over his face, and feeling as if every bone in his body had vanished.

It took him a long time to realize that he was capable of moving again. It took longer still for him to put it into practice.

Hiccup glanced at Toothless, who was staring at him, and beckoned him closer. When he was near enough he shot his hands under the dragon's stomach and wrapped them around his considerable length.

He stroked Toothless as efficiently as he could, using as much strength and speed as his limp body was capable of. He twisted his fingers around the fat cock lined with black-ish veins and circled the thick, purple head with his rough palms.

It took Toothless much longer than it did Hiccup, but eventually he jerked and came, squirting handfuls of come onto the grass while he released a keening sound that shot through the clearing like thunder.

Hiccup pulled his hands away and watched, always fascinated, as the long membrane shriveled and drew upwards towards his body.

When he looked up again Toothless was doing that smiling thing.

"Someone looks happy," Hiccup murmured. He wiped his hands on the grass and flopped back down, boneless. Toothless followed suit seconds later.

What they were doing was wrong, Hiccup knew, staring into Toothless' hooded yellow eyes.

Wrong, but so very, very right.

Hiccup turned his face away and looked up at the swaying sky. He closed his eyes and, hunger forgotten, drifted off to sleep—his precious dragon at his side.

* * *

**_Finis._**

* * *

** Note: ***Blushes* I honestly can't believe I wrote that! Haha! Anyway, I pretty much fell in love with the movie the first time I saw it, and clearly there must be something wrong with me because I was shipping Toothless/Hiccup within the first ten minutes of them meeting. I like Astrid and all…I just don't like her with Hiccup.

To those of you who have read this far, I sincerely hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! Reviews are, as always, very much appreciated! 'Til the next HTTYD fic.


End file.
